


Rain

by Myheadisclear



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheadisclear/pseuds/Myheadisclear
Summary: Trouble was heading her way, something dark, like the encroaching storm





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fic written in LiveJournal for Alwaysashipper. 
> 
> Thank you agdhani for your help proof reading. Always value your input.

It was late evening and the heat of the day had faded. Ominous dark grey clouds spread across the sky letting only a few rays of feeble light slip past the barrier. Trouble was heading her way, something dark, like the encroaching storm. Renee sat in the window bay gazing across the concrete landscape, cars littered the parking lot, ignorant to the change in weather. The trees appeared alive, swaying from side to side, pulling and stretching their roots. After a few experimental drops, the heavens opened. The rain fell like a shroud over the street lights, splattering against the window haphazardly. As puddles formed on the ground the rain danced in them like water sprites. 

Between the rolling thunder reverberating overhead, she could hear Jack in the kitchen - water rushing, wooden thuds of cupboard doors closing. A few moments later the kettle was boiling and the taps shut off.   
He appeared in the doorway, paused in time to witness another shock of white light forking silently towards the unsuspecting ground.   
“You do know it’s dangerous to sit by the window during a storm…”   
"I know, but I like to watch..." she murmured while turning her head to look at him. She offered him a smile that seemed so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that it sent a familiar warmth that flushed his skin. Unfolding herself, she moved away from the window. He met her halfway, arms slipping around her waist, he lifted a hand towards her face. His thumb brushed over her cheekbone and up to her forehead pushing an errant strand of hair behind her ear. It was evident she'd been crying by her puffy, red eyes and blotchy pale skin. However, there was no need to ask. He knew.  
All day he'd been trying to give her space, knew her well enough she’d appreciate it.   
“You okay?”   
“I am now…” She offered another small appreciative smile and rested her head on his shoulder. Although the wound had long healed, the pain never really went away.   
Physically and psychologically.   
Sometimes she forgot to breathe upon waking, convinced death had taken her.   
“Thanks…by the way…”   
“For what?” Jack asked as his hand smoothing over her back.   
“For giving me space…”   
“No thanks are necessary,” he murmured and not wanting to dwell on the topic and believing (because she was like him in more ways than one) she didn't really want to talk about it either, he asked; “I was gonna make something to eat. Do you feel like anything, or we can order out? Whatever you fancy.”  
“Actually, we haven’t had take-out out in a while. I could go for some Mexican food. Do we have any menus stashed away?”   
“Probably, in the drawer…”   
A while later they were sat on bean-bags pulled up to the coffee table, eating their orders while watching TV, occasionally laughing at reruns of Mork and Mindy. Watching anything other than something ridiculously silly as an extraterrestrial settling into his new surroundings was better than this particular reality. It helped take their minds off what today represented.  
Rain still battered against the window as it had for the better part of the day like an omen, but Jack was determined that one morning they’d wake up and not remember. It could rain or shine and they’d carpool to work, arguing over which station to listen to in the morning. Jack insisting they listen to the news while Renee argued they will be watching the news all day and should listen to something with a bit of soul. 

“Is there anything else on TV?” Renee suddenly asked. Before she eyed the remote in the middle of the table, Jack swiped it up. However, Renee was not far behind and pounced from the beanbag landing on top of him, fighting for the control and laughing until her ribs hurt and she was out of breath as he tickled her in defence.   
With their half-eaten dinners forgotten about for a spell, Jack and Renee lay sprawled out over the carpet, chests briskly rising and falling as they tried to catch their breaths. Suddenly, Renee, making a last-ditch effort to steal the remote, rolled over and scrambled on top of him. She play-slapped and tickled until this time it resulted in a victorious win. Jumping up to her feet with her arms punching the air, Jack remained on his back, laughing, claiming his defeat.


End file.
